


Touch

by RMarie124



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically PWP, F/M, Fluff, Smut, after season 2, slow burn kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: "'I still like Ash.' Michael said that night as she and Tilly were getting ready for bed.'I know.' Tilly responded, matter-of-factly. 'I’m glad you’re finally addressing it.'"Michael works through her feelings for Ash post-Red Angel. They've been spending more time together, discussing what needed to be discussed, and rebuilding trust.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting in my drafts for a while, and I've finally finished it. It's my first ST: Disco story, and I'm quite frankly a little nervous, since I'm still getting the hang of writing for Ash and Michael. My apologies if they're a bit OOC.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It took Michael exactly two months and three days after the Red Angel fiasco to cave in and admit (and accept) that she still cared about Ash.

Admit it out loud, that is. 

She had known that, despite everything, it was going to be nearly impossible for her to stop caring about him. It seemed so illogical, so _human_ , and so incredibly annoying to her that she couldn’t just shut it out like her Vulcan counterparts. She tried desperately to meditate, to use the techniques that Sarek taught her but they never worked the way she wanted them to.

In the first month, she worked on truly rebuilding trust with Ash. They ate together more frequently, they discussed at length what had transpired in the mirror universe, and Ash always kept a reasonable amount of physical distance between them. 

Michael appreciated it, but at the same time, she itched to pull him close and lose herself in the way he made her feel. They had already kissed multiple times, but they’d been locked in the heat of the moment. Michael knew that it would be better in the long run if they worked slowly. 

But dammit, if there weren’t times where the way his teeth pulled at his bottom lip or the way he looked at her made her want to rip his clothes off, she’d be lying to herself.

During the second month, they started to train together occasionally. They both had martial arts training to keep up, Michael had reasoned. Why not practice together?

They continued to eat together, and when they were alone, Ash started to sit closer to her. Michael was appreciative that he waited until she made the first move in that respect, and it made her chest swell with an unfamiliar sensation. She had made a note to ask Tilly about it later.

But the sparring was a different story. Michael found something strangely magnetic about the way Ash looked when he fought. She could see his muscles working hard under his t-shirt, concentration and control evident on his face, and she often had to shake herself from moments of distraction so he couldn’t gain the upper hand.

She’d definitely be lying to herself if it hadn’t fueled her fantasies a few times.

Three days into the third month, Michael couldn’t take it anymore. She knew—no—had known for a long time that she still cared for Ash. Despite her trying to let him go in a romantic capacity, despite trying to make peace with her feelings, she couldn’t. She loved the time she spent with Ash, craved it even. The next dinner together, the next meeting in his quarters to just talk about anything and everything. The sparring that left her wishing that one of them would just make a damn move already. She looked towards them with anticipation.

In her heart, Michael knew that she had never really been over Ash. And it scared her, but in truth, a lot of what happened to them had been outside their control, and the things that had been they worked through. They were solid. 

So she did what she always did with a problem.

She talked it out with Tilly.

“I still like Ash.” Michael said that night as she and Tilly were getting ready for bed.

“I know.” Tilly responded, matter-of-factly. “I’m glad you’re finally addressing it.”

Somehow, Tilly’s honesty comforted Michael. “It scares me. I’ve never had a situation like this before. But I have these…feelings that I just can’t shake when I’m around him. It’s distracting, but not in an unpleasant way.”

“Michael, you guys have the most complicated history I’ve ever seen. Despite all the shit that you went through, you guys are still working and working well together.” Tilly walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed facing Michael.

“We have been trying to return to a sense of balance like we had before.” Michael nodded. “But…I want more, Tilly, and I don’t know how to address it or handle it. I don’t know if it’s a good idea or not.”

“Well, Ash would be up for anything you want. I mean, you have him wrapped around your finger.” Tilly waved her hands for emphasis. “You don’t have to worry about him rejecting you. He’d want anything that fits under your definition of ‘more,’ no matter if it’s hand holding, kissing, or getting naked.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile. “All of that fits under my definition of more.”

“Then I think you have your answer about what to do.” Tilly smiled gently.

————

Michael slowly started to implement her definition of ‘more’ into her and Ash’s relationship.

One night when she showed up to his quarters, she held out her hand for him to take. His eyes widened, because he understood the implications of the gesture. Michael had told him one night that even though she didn’t perceive touch the same way Vulcans did, she still regarded hand holding as an incredibly intimate behavior, especially when it was between her and someone she had a romantic attachment to.

Her smile mirrored his as he took her hand and gently pulled her inside, and into a warm embrace.

They sat for a long time, hand in hand, as they talked and ate and laughed. Michael felt a sense of happiness that she hadn’t known for a long time flow through her body.

A week later, when Michael showed up to his quarters with her hand extended, Ash pulled her inside as usual. She expected a hug, but Ash stopped short, his face barely more than an inch away from hers.

“Michael, can I…” He whispered.

She nodded, her pulse racing. “Please.” She whispered back.

He brushed his lips over hers, lightly at first. Michael’s free hand came up to the back of his neck and pulled his face back to hers, pulling him closer. Ash tentatively rested his hands on her hips, his touch barely there. Michael placed her hands over his and pressed his hands down, silently letting him know that it was okay. He pulled her flush against him and she gasped, her body calling to her for more, more, _more_.

Michael was the first to pull away, overwhelmed by the sensations flooding her body. Ash rested his forehead against hers, his hands still wrapped possessively around her waist. Michael liked the way it made her feel, secure and comforted.

And just a little bit turned on.

Ash broke into a grin. “That was some greeting, Burnham. I wasn’t expecting more than a small kiss.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in the ends of his hair. “I couldn’t help myself. I wanted more.”

“I’m definitely not complaining.” His thumbs rubbed circles on her sides and she felt the trails of heat they left.

Neither am I.” Michael drew her bottom lip between her teeth and watched as Ash seemed captivated by the motion. “In fact, I’d like to do that again.”

“Yeah.” Ash breathed out, leaning in.

Michael stepped away, a small smile ghosting on her lips. She took his hand and led him to the couch. “I was thinking somewhere a bit more comfortable than just standing up.”

She motioned for him to sit down and she settled down, straddling his hips.

“This is better.” Ash said, his hands running up her thighs to come to rest on her hips again. “This is _definitely_ better.”

Michael sighed contentedly as Ash’s hands continued in their unhurried exploration of her body. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her hands came to rest gently on his shoulders. She felt Ash’s hands, strong and sure, as they roamed her body, relishing in how good it felt to have him touching her this way. One hand anchored on her hip, the other ghosting up her ribs, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast, across her collar bone, and finally up to the back of her neck to pull her down to him. Michael kissed Ash eagerly, her fingers gripping his shoulders to find purchase on something, anything, to anchor her to him.

Her hips started moving, slowly grinding into his, drawing gasps from both of them. She had missed this, missed _him_ , and the way he made her feel. Try as she might to forget how good his hands felt on her, she thought about him often at night, her hand slipping furtively beneath the sheets whenever Tilly was out of their room on a night shift. Her uniform felt restrictive all of a sudden, like it was inhibiting her from feeling all that she knew she could. The material felt too heavy against her skin, and she itched to take it off. 

Ash started to match the movement of her hips, moving upwards as she pressed down. Michael couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips at the sensation, which had sent sparks flying through her body. Ash moved a hand to the zipper of her uniform, and he pulled away slightly to meet her eyes. 

“Yes.” Michael breathed, before Ash could even get the question out. “ _Please_.” She was desperate to feel his hands on her bare skin. 

He made slow work of the zipper, pulling it down and taking the time to kiss the skin that was slowly being exposed. Michael thought she was going to combust, the heat between her legs working its way upwards through her veins, with waves of pleasure cresting over her as their hips moved in sync and Ash’s mouth explored her exposed chest. 

Once her jacket was off, Michael reached for Ash’s, impatient to feel his bare skin against hers. His small laugh at her frenzied actions was endearing, and it only spurred her on more. Ash brought his hands to her hips to still their movements, and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I want to try something.” He rasped out, clearly as effected as her. “I did some… research.” He added cryptically.

“Research?” Michael tilted her head. “On what?”

“Well, you said that anything involving hand contact was still incredibly intimate to you, even if you didn’t perceive touch the same way as other Vulcans.” Ash said, somewhat sheepishly. Michael felt her heart swell. “I looked up the various meanings of hand gestures, and figured… well.” He cut his sentence off by lifting his right hand from her hips and holding it between them at an angle, his index and middle finger pointed up.

Michael stared enraptured at his hand. No one had ever bothered to do anything like this for her before. No one had ever bothered to study her culture to better understand the multiple facets of her personality. And certainly no one had ever bothered to research the intimate behaviors of Vulcans. She raised her left hand and mirrored his actions, her fingers millimeters from his. Michael raised her eyes to meet Ash’s and closed the distance between their fingers, gently sliding hers down his.

She gasped at the sensation. Even though their fingers were touching, it felt like they weren’t. It felt as though they were simply brushing against each other, as if it was a small brush of their lips. Michael felt it in her core, her desire for him coming back suddenly and nearly taking her breath away. She moaned lightly and leaned in to kiss Ash deeply, both of her hands coming to the side of his face. 

Ash’s hands made their way under her tank top and pushed it off, momentarily breaking their kiss. Michael stood up and pulled her boots off, motioning for Ash to do the same. She pulled her pants off next, not wanting to waste anymore time. Her bra and underwear followed, and soon, she was completely naked in front of Ash, who still had most of his uniform on. 

His eyes went wide and she watched them rake down her body. She put her hands on her hips and he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. 

“Not in the mood to waste time, huh?” He teased, but with the obvious strain in his voice it fell flat. 

“Not in the slightest,” Michael responded. “Please finish getting naked.” 

Ash scrambled to get the rest of his uniform off and as soon as he did, Michael sat back down on his lap, reveling in feeling his skin against hers again. He was as beautiful as she remembered, although his time on Q’Onos had changed his physique, and he was more muscular than the last time they had been naked together. 

His hands traveled up her legs, one of them coming to rest on her hip, the other slipping between them to find her center. They both moaned, and Michael’s hips started moving again out of their own accord, trying to seal the release that she had felt building up earlier. Ash kissed down Michael’s neck to her breasts, taking one of her nipples between his lips and licked it lightly, drawing another moan from Michael.

“You are so _wet_ , Michael.” He whispered, slipping two fingers easily inside her. 

Michael whimpered and pulled his mouth up to hers in a fiery kiss. Her hips rocked in time with the movements of his fingers, and she could feel her orgasm approaching. His fingers curled inside her and she gasped, her hands digging into his shoulders. 

“Ash,” She moaned. “I need you inside me, right now.” 

He curled his fingers inside her one last time before removing them and grabbing his cock. He lined himself up at her entrance and she slowly sank down until he was all the way inside her, and _oh God_ , Michael had missed this feeling so much. She rocked her hips in an almost frantic manner, chasing the orgasm that had been building for so long now. Ash brought his hand between them again and found her clit, drawing small circles in the way that he knew she liked. 

Michael could feel the coil in her belly tightening, and she could hear herself moaning loudly but she didn’t care, because Ash was touching her in a way that no one ever had, making her feel better than anyone ever had. 

It was Ash’s words that sent her over the edge, her whole body tensing up and his name flying from her lips in a low moan. He had whispered filthy things in her ear, knowing exactly what his voice telling her how good she looked did to her. Michael had felt him follow close after her, and she knew that they’d have to clean up soon but she felt so sated and content that she found she didn’t want to move.

Michael leaned in to kiss Ash lightly, then buried her face in the crook of his neck. She sighed contentedly and pressed lazy kisses against his neck. Ash wrapped an arm around her waist, and rubbed her back gently with his other hand.

“I don’t think I can move.” Michael laughed lightly. 

“I don’t think I can either.” His laugh echoed hers. 

“We should probably clean up though.” She sat up and placed her hands on the side of his face. “Care to join me in the shower?” 

Ash bit his lip and nodded, sending a rush of heat between Michael’s legs. “Yeah. I _really_ would.”


End file.
